


Join the Circus

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: The slightest infatuation led Reiji to do something a little bit radical.





	Join the Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntameWitchLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/gifts).



Akaba Reiji had never really been a fan of the circus.

Well, correction. He thought the theatrics were marvelous. The performers looked as though they enjoyed themselves and were having a good time as they flew through the air. The synchronization of the movements, the excitement and the thrills of new acts and the unknown – the strange and macabre were all such dazzling feats that the audience couldn’t help but get enamored and fascinated. They couldn’t help but come back for more, become addicted to the wonderous feeling of joy.

The motto of the Sakaki Circus was ‘Smiles for All’ and from what Reiji knew, it was true. He had yet to see any patron leave without a smile from ear to ear, laughter filling the streets and joy practically gleaming. Truly, the Sakakis were master of the arts of entertainment. They had to be, it was the very nature of the circus.

It wasn’t so much that he wasn’t a fan of the circus… he simply thought it was lowbrow.

But curiosity got the best of him. Reiji wanted to see for himself what was so marvelous about the circus that even the unhappiest of men couldn’t help but crack a smile. So, he bought a ticket and did just that. He donned simple clothes as to make sure no one would see Akaba Reiji, heir to Akaba Enterprise, out and about and alert the media of such a rare event.

Reiji sat near the front, squished between a family with three screaming children. The floors were sticky from dropped candy and drink. It had clearly been a busy night, and this was the last show of the night. Surely by now, the performers had lost their energy and spark. They couldn’t be so… enticing to make the audience as enchanted as promised.

 ** _“Ladies and Gentlemen!”_** The lights went down, and the arena was completely dark and the screaming children next to him screamed louder. Reiji could only sigh. But luckily, the spotlight appeared in the center of the arena with a snap of fingers. And there stood in the center of the ring a man in a flashy red suit, holding himself up with a cane. The man removed his top hat and bowed to the audience in an over-dramatic fashion. A wave of applause happened, and Reiji didn’t quite understand – all this man did was appear and suddenly the crowd was in an uproar. **_“The moment you’ve been waiting for!”_**

And suddenly.

Lights flashed, and acrobats seemed to come flying in from seemingly nowhere. Animals jumping through hoops and a ring of fire – all sorts of people in elaborate and ridiculous clothing. The stunts were completely ridiculous, and Reiji couldn’t help but stay focused – his heart pounding at the thought of a single screw-up and how easily a grave injury could occur from the slightest mix-up. He anticipated it.

It never occurred.

No, Reiji could see how the audience were cheering and laughing and enjoying themselves. It was amusing, really. An entertaining enough show; he could crack a smile and he raised his hands in applause. There was something astounding about a person’s sheer desire to dazzle and boggle the mind. Suddenly, the spotlight changed again and Reiji’s heart practically stopped as there was someone atop a floating ring – practically flying through the air.

A flash of red and green and a dashing grin – his eyes were obscured by the goggles, even more so by the odd blue star and yet… the moment the boy lifted the goggles, his red eyes met Reiji’s own purple. In that moment, he was starstruck and he lost himself. Completely forgot there were screaming and laughing children next to him, how crowded the arena was and even the noise all around him had slowed.

Was this… the pull of the show?

A screw-up occurred, and the boy dropped his goggles right onto Reiji’s lap and it knocked him back to his senses, suddenly the world had been set right back into order and the roar of the crowd was back.

His heart sped up, catching up to the momentary loss of function and his mind attempting to do all possible to regain functionality. Reiji searched for the boy onstage, finding him standing next to the man in red and taking a bow. Perhaps he imagined it, but… it seemed the boy was looking right at him. His eyes wide and worried as the older man ruffled his hair. Oh, right.

The goggles.

But none of that really mattered – not when the crowd stood up and applauded at the amazing feats before them. The lights and visuals and stunning array that surrounded them – the real magic of the circus was merely how staged it all was. That’s what Reiji wanted to tell himself. Everything was planned and staged – like a play. Except plays were refined and tuned to perfection, set to a specific crowd and played on the lessons of morality and drama.

Here, there was just the need for a smile.

And right now, Reiji had a need to return the goggles dropped on him.

 

\---

 

The show had ended shortly afterwards and while others had made their way out, Reiji stayed in his seat. He was unsure on how to go about this. Was he supposed to approach the boy? And say what – Reiji was not adapt to such situations. Another reason his public appearances were so rare, social situations were a bit… awkward. Maybe he should just take it as a souvenir and avoid the ordeal entirely.

Hell, he could probably just go home and simply return the goggles via the mail service or even send an attendant to deliver it at a later date and- “Excuse me?” Reiji lifted his head and all thoughts of running away were amplified as the boy in question was right in front of him – his clothes less form fitting and now were loose and baggy, hoping to relax. His face was a mess of make-up and sweat, still glistening under the heavy lights. The boy held out his hand, providing a soft smile. “I believe I dropped something very important. Mind if I have it back?”

The magic of the circus should be gone.

There was no music, no acrobats, no lions jumping through a ring of fire or any elaborate fakery. Reiji shouldn’t have been rendered speechless and yet… there he was, barely able to comprehend words or sounds. No such person should have the magnetic smile as he had.

The boy raised a brow, a look of impatience setting in as he moved closer and before Reiji knew it, he reached forward and snatched the glasses right off his face. His breath hitched, and he swallowed a heavy lump as the boy examined the glasses briefly before putting them on and winced.

Reiji snorted, raising his hand to cover his mouth. Even if the red-haired boy was a blurry vision, he could easily imagine the sort of pain he found himself in. “… I’d say I’ll take these for my new goggles but…” the boy took them off, rubbing one of his eyes as he barely contained a laugh, “I think I’d fall in mid-air and break something with these. Your eyesight is super poor, Mr. Patron.”

“… they don’t suit you.”

“You’re right! Much too serious! Though… they fit you perfectly, Mr. Patron! Perhaps that’s why you found yourself here, wanting a free day to enjoy life?”

Reiji shrugged. “I wanted to see what the hype was. See if your performance really was guaranteed a smile.”

“And?” The boy moved closer, almost eager with hope shining in his eyes and now he was slightly less of a blur.

He was a performer alright. They all lived off the praise and the applause and he was certainly no different. Reiji didn’t know how to really articulate the enjoyment. It was simple entertainment but somehow… this boy… He was handed back his glasses, though unconventionally. The boy put the glasses back on his face, the sides of his fingers brushing against the hot tip of Reiji’s ears.

Reiji coughed, hoping to put some distance… and pray his face didn’t betray the sheer embarrassment he felt.

“… you’re all quite talented. This was the first show I had the pleasure of seeing. It was… unexpected. But enjoyable.”

“Ah! My dad’s gonna love hearing that – especially from the stuffed shirts.” Reiji wanted to be a little irritated at being called a ‘stuffed shirt’ of all things. But he supposed he couldn’t hide his straightened shoulders and perfect posture, the way he kept the poker face and critical eye. The truth was tactless, and he found that… slightly funny. “Come back tomorrow night and tell the ticket taker that you’re a friend of Sakaki Yuya.” Upon finishing his offer, Yuya winked at him before waving and leaving Reiji in his seat.

He promised him a free show.

He supposed… he had to come back.

 

\---

 

And he came back.

God, did he come back.

Reiji gave the name of Sakaki Yuya at the door and as it turned out, he covered the ticket cost for that night. And the lights were flashing and somehow, even the roar of the crowd weren’t as distracting now as they were the previous night. In the center of the same ring was the same man as the previous night and there was the boy next to him, Sakaki Yuya. Knowing they were father and son, Reiji could see the same level of enthusiasm and energy – the same fanatical excitement coursing through their veins.

There was something addicting about a show desiring the happiness of the crowd and those onstage doing all they could to keep that happiness and the beaming smile.

Reiji also couldn’t help but crack one of his own. Especially when Sakaki Yuya was the one in the center of the ring.

Somehow, every time he smiled was when the young acrobat took center stage. A warmth filled him, and his heart pounded incessantly. There was a moment he could’ve sworn that their eyes met, and he winked.

Sakaki Yuya… winked at him, again. And his face flushed red. It was ridiculous, but the pure joy Reiji felt sitting there in the crowd as he watched Sakaki Yuya make his way around the ring. It wasn’t… he bit his lip, his eyes suddenly averted. Was this… was this an infatuation? Since when did he get those?

_Damn it…!_

The unknown of such emotions was so different from and confused as much that it was hard to enjoy himself. So, Reiji didn’t come back the next night, that was his solution. A terrible one.

Reiji was restless the entire night, looking out his window and seeing the flashing lights from across town. It was so enticing, and his legs were bouncing from anxiety and excitement. He wondered if Sakaki Yuya would notice that he was missing from the crowd.

“Reiji dear, are you alright?”

He straightened his shoulders, immediately squaring up upon hearing his mother’s voice as she entered the room. “I’m well, just… just a little tired.”

“Hm.” Her lips tightened to a thin line as she nodded. “Serves you right for staying out so late every night. You know, last night – you tracked in stains from your shoes. Where are you heading off to every night?”

There was no point in really hiding his activities from her. If he lied and said he had gone nowhere or even fabricated the location, Reiji was certain he would find himself followed for the next week until she was satisfied. That or keep him further held up at home. So, he did the logical thing and told his mother the truth. “The Sakaki circus, Mother. It’s much better than I thought it would be – even upon repeated viewings.”

… maybe that was the cause of the infatuation? Maybe outside of the lights and glitter, Sakaki Yuya would not be as interesting.

Himika could only groan. When her son developed an interest, he usually indulged and studied and immersed himself until he understood every crevice. “The circus? Reiji, darling… you can do better than the circus. And besides, if you go there anymore – they’ll be expecting you to join up.” Cheap entertainment was easy to understand.

Running away to join the circus was the funniest joke his mother had ever uttered and for a moment, Reiji contemplated such an offer. He didn’t really have any spectacular talent that would draw in a crowd. All his intellectual talent meant nothing the moment he stepped foot on the stage as the audience searched for thrills. But there were other ways to join up an act without having an act. Actually, that didn’t sound half-bad. In fact…

He shot up from his seat by the window, a new light and determination in his eyes. “You’re right, Mother.” His final words to her before rushing out of the room, ignoring how she called out to him – a deep annoyance in her tone but he’d deal with that later. For now, Reiji thought of the sticky floors and the low prices and every staple that provided him the misconception that this was low-brow.

That entertainment focusing on pure joy was something to be looked down upon and such things were due to the humble surroundings. And he was certain… perhaps they needed a benefactor – _er_ , maybe an investor? Yes, that was the better word. That was the scenario.

But how was he supposed to do that… he couldn’t possibly just go up to Sakaki Yuya and his father and just give them money because of an infatuation. That sounded… wrong. Wrong and deceitful and underhanded. Not to mention, dirty. Almost as though he were buying services.

Maybe he needed to approach this delicately.

 

\---

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Sakaki Yuya,_

_Hello, I’m Akaba Reiji. The name is probably insignificant but if you remember, I was the one who caught your goggles and who you called a ‘stuffed shirt’. I hope this letter isn’t too forward, but your family’s circus is unique and joyful – a conclusion nearly anyone can reach upon seeing the crowd and sitting in on a single night. **Your** performance captivated me. I truly wish the success of your circus, so much so that I wish to be a part of it._

_As an investor to successfully provide you the funds to achieve the vision you all seek._

_Perhaps we can discuss it over dinner? If not, that’s perfectly fine. I won’t be offended but I would appreciate a reply._

_Sincerely,  
Akaba Reiji._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You called Akaba Reiji a _stuffed shirt_?!”

“How did you get the luck of meeting the son of the richest man in town?!”

“When did this happen?!”

“Yuya!”

His parents had given him an earful and all Yuya could do was simple stare at the letter in shock and awe. The man he’d given a free ticket to and who had looked so out of place was such a high pedigree – sophisticated and education, high class even and he wanted to join up with the family circus.

Yuya was touched; clearly Akaba Reiji had felt such profound joy at his performance, as well as the others, that he felt compelled to share in the joy and to help spread it. Clearly of the highest compliment.

And he asked him to dinner.

_Oh._

He wasn’t a fool; if Akaba Reiji wanted to join up and invest, then he would’ve directly contacted his father. Or sent over a lawyer or literally anything more professional. No, sending off a personal letter addressed to the _son_ of the owner and asking him out to dinner… it was mixing business and pleasure. If he thought about it, it wouldn’t be the worst night. For the short moments he had talked with him, Reiji had seemed sincere enough. He recalled how his face lit up like fireworks upon returning his glasses and the brief touch of skin.

How his eyes were so focused – Yuya could almost feel that gaze amidst the large crowd of people.

Akaba Reiji seemed nice enough. And it wasn’t every day that he could sit and talk with a fan of _his_ , usually they were all admirers of his father and delegated to him following in his footsteps. _His_ performance captivated Akaba Reiji, a man so rarely seen and shrouded in mystery. Yuya couldn’t help but clutch the letter tightly and hold it up higher, nearly covering his face with it as his cheeks heated up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Reiji,_

_I’m calling you Reiji so you can call me Yuya. Wow! I had no idea I had such an impact on you and I’m incredibly honored! I have no objection to you joining up, hell – the more the merrier! And uh… as for your other offer, I’d… I’d like dinner._

_Come by tonight and we can grab dinner after the curtain’s fall. I’ll leave a ticket for you._

_Sincerely,  
Yuya._

_PS: … don’t bring up that I called you a stuffed shirt again. We’re gonna need to start over here._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this my dear - I know you were looking for some pendulumship so I hope I provided you some cute stuff here!


End file.
